Angel in Red: The Downfall of Gilead
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Part of Angel in Red stories. Rated M for violence. Exactly what the title says. The Republic of Gilead is f**ked. Powers, evolution, justice, vengeance, hope, and victory. Praised f**king be, Gilead dies. Have fun reading.


**_OCAngel is portrayed by Eva Green_**

**_Part of "Angel in Red" series._**

* * *

_Pitiful... Foul...Misogynistic...Disgusting...All of them_

Angel glared at each and everyone of the leaders of Gilead, the bastards who destroyed her life and took her children from her. She stood still, safe at the back of the group that stood in rows...like fucking cattle.

The landscape around her, the structures that belonged to their forefathers, the founders that created America, is nothing more than a graveyard. If she looked behind her, she would see the what was once the National Monument turned into a cross, a mockery of their country. But soon, it will all change...she's waited a long time for this.

She tuned out the voices all around her, feeling her son and all their allies ready. Her power swirled within her and around her, the clouds rolling over their heads as she concentrated all her energy into this one moment that will change the course of history. For the first time since she became part of this awful regime, she stepped out of her group and walked in between the rows of many other handmaid's. Everyone turned to her in surprise, wondering why the ever so quiet handmaid has stepped out of line.

She glared ahead, ignoring Aunty Lydia's orders to get her back in line. Memories of all the trauma, all the pain and anger she suffered over the years raged inside of her, making the clouds above them flash with thunder and lightning. The Eyes stepped forward with the intent to drag her away, but with a wave of her hand, she rendered them unconscious. Everyone, from Handmaids, Aunties, Wives, and all who hold the power of Gilead, exclaimed in shock and fear as she got closer to the Commanders. Finally, she stopped, standing in front of them as they looked at her in apprehension and fear, the Eyes holding their guns up, ready to shoot her when ready, but from the way they shook, they were afraid of her.

All was silent, save for the wind that threatened to blow their peripheral vision cutting wings from their heads. As though in slow motion, Angel's own wings flew off her head, her long hair becoming loose and flying around her, her right arm raised up until it was level with her head, her open palm turned around to face behind her. She raised her head, the hair flying around her face, her eyes burned with complete and utter hatred towards the Commanders. A little ways behind her, her wings floated to the ground. As though it triggered a wire, Angel closed her hand into a fist so fast, no one saw it until the giant cross monument exploded, shaking the ground and sending everyone into a panic.

With the giant cross destroyed, all the resistance soldiers showed themselves, freed from the Colonies and many who saved them displaying their long hidden powers to destroy the powers that created and control Gilead. All the Handmaids stood by and watched as the Commanders, Aunties and Eyes were rounded up. Anyone who attacked her or her comrades were twisted in an unseemly manner, their limbs bent back at the joints before they were dropped carelessly to the ground to writhe in agony as though they were garbage. Those that tried to run were recaptured and brought back, all of them corralled in front of the stage where Angel kept them inside her telekinetic force field. Finally, it was over, the military coup went according to plan, all those who tried to control her and break her for years are now lambs awaiting the slaughter.

The Gilead flag was taken down by Liam, Angel's son and leader of the resistance. She smiled lovingly at her son, her precious baby boy, now a man, who found her and gave her more reason to fight. She watched as he levitated himself down to her, the flag in hand, as though he were one of God's children who was sent down from the heavens to save everyone. When he reached the ground, standing just a head taller than her, he presented her with the flag as though it were a birthday present. Angel took the present from her son, a proud smile on her face, "That's my boy." she said, ignoring all who heard her, who now knew she was the Mother of resistence leader. Liam smiled, his handsome dimpled cheeks resembling her own.

With their audience, both captive and willing, keeping their attention on the Mother and son, were amazed and terrified as they levitated themselves off the ground and rose to the stage. As she flew up, she allowed her red garments to fall from her body to reveal the dark outfit that was fit for a warrior. Stepping to the podium, purposely stepping in the blood of a Commander who raped her, she spoke into the microphone in a soft yet commanding voice, "I thank you all for being here, comrades, and adversaries." she glared at the gathered group before them, "I sincerely apologize for this violent display it was never my intention to scare you, my sisters in red." she said, smiling fondly at her fellow Handmaids, at June, Janice, Emily, and all her sisters.

Angel took a deep breath, closing her eyes then opening them as the clouds began to disperse. "I want everyone to know," she spoke in a stern yet calm voice, "that after today, Gilead will no longer exist, fore we as a people are no longer slaves or livestock for the regime." exclamations and murmurs, and tears of hope sounded across the sea of red.

Angel turned her hawk-like eyes to the fallen enemy that have been grouped together by their societal colors, "Commanders, Wives, Aunts, and Eyes." she spoke, her somewhat raspy voice filled with anger and disapproval, "All of you hypocrites, rapists, traitors and monsters have forsaken the word of God by twisting it into your own disgusting means of subjugation of my sisters. You turned us into your 'womb on legs' and tore our children from our arms. But you failed; you all failed." Her glare spoke of murder and bloodshed she wanted to rain down upon them. Her son shared her sentiments, his glare mirrored her own as he wanted nothing more than to kill them all for tearing his family apart and enslaving his Mother. But a telepathic wave from his Mother stopped him, telling him to be patient, that his time will come.

Angel took a deep breath to calm her anger, "Gilead is dead, this regime is no more. All your allies, all your friends, are in the same position you are in right now." she informed them, delighting in the look of fear that stole over their faces, "Your actions against the people have severe consequences. My Evolved Kin have taken it upon themselves to seize your breeding centers, the colonies, and search for all the children you stole from their families. All these women will be reunited with their young, and your money will be divided among them as recompense for all the horror you put them through." Excited murmurs rippled across the red, all of them happy that they will be with their children again.

Angel raised a hand to calmly quiet them, her eyes never leaving their former leaders, "You all must think of me and my kind as some kind of monsters for having these powers." She sneered malevolently at them, "I understand that. We who are subjugated often view our oppressors and enemies as monsters who should be destroyed. Call us what you will, fore we have no answer to what we are exactly or where our abilities came from. God, the Devil, whatever tickles your fancy. But I personally lean towards evolution, adaptation, and change. Something your regime unwittingly created through its cruelty...you cemented your own downfall when you chose to abuse me and my sisters." Anger and outrage echoed from the crowd, some of them tried to get closer to have at the Commanders and Wives, but were held back by Angel's telekinetic barrier.

"Be patient, my sisters, your justice will come, I promise you." Angel said to the riled up crowd that were itching to tear their oppressors apart. Turning her attention back to their former leaders, she smiled in an intimidating manner, "I have looked forward to this day for a very long time, I'd love nothing more than to rip you all apart like I've done with your many brothers who bled from every orifice in their body. I'm not forgiving towards rapists." They shook with fear, remembering those horrifying and mysterious deaths during ceremonies and public functions. "But I am not without mercy." she said suddenly, a sadistic smile crawling onto her face as she turned to the Wives and Aunts, "There is good and evil on both sides, and I know some of you never truly agreed with this fanatical and oppressive regime. All who bear the mark of my people are safe to rejoin society but only under watch. Those who are not marked shall face punishment. Some of you will live in the New America, while the rest...will die with Gilead." She gave her ultimatum, smirking at the possibilities of what she has in store for the select few on her list that have done her wrong.

Angel allowed a smirk to take over her face, "Seeing how our newly repurposed correctional facilities at the Colonies don't have enough room for all of you, I'm afraid a quarter of you will have to die today." The Handmaids cheered, screaming their enthusiasm at the opportunity to see some of them die.

Angel turned to her son, giving him a nod, before reminding him, "Leave _that_ Aunt alive." she said, glancing at Lydia whose eyes locked with hers for a second before returning to her son. Liam nodded before levitating off the stage and instructed their Evolved Kin to grab fifteen from each group. They all screamed, they all put up a fight, but their struggles did nothing to stop the inevitable as they were separated from their groups and dragged to the middle of the crowd, a sea of red surrounding them on ether side.

Angel cleared her throat, bringing their attention back to her, "My sisters, for years you have held nothing but pure anger, hatred and frustration towards Gilead and all it's customs." her statement was met by cries of agreement and rage, but she was not done, "Tomorrow, Gilead will be no more, but since this is its last day, it is only appropriate that we perform one. Last. Particicution." she paused, smiling at the desired effect it had on the girls and the oppressors; how they looked excited and marveled at the idea, many of them sneered at the defeated monsters in the middle where they looked at their Handmaids with renewed fear, like prey ready to be torn apart by a pride of lions.

Angel's smile never left her lips as she raised her hand, summoning a whistle from Aunt Lydia, taking the old woman by surprise as it shot straight to her expectant hand. Holding the cold metal in her hand, she spoke, "Wings." Immediately, with enthusiasm, every woman in red tore the stupid head wear from their head, their bodies trembling with adrenaline and rage. Her smile widened, "You may come forward and form a circle." she said, subtly glancing at Lydia whose eyes widened at the exact words she as an Aunt would say at particicutions. Angel sent the hag a smug, almost evil look as her many sisters formed said circle, murder written all over their faces as they cracked and flexed their knuckles, ready to kill. "Now you all know the rules," Angel said, rolling the whistle around in between her fingers, "when I blow the whistle...what you do is up to you. Until I blow it again...or never." she added, smiling at the terrified expressions of all her oppressors, both in and outside of the circle. All of them walked forward, closing in on the cowering group, eyes filled with murder and anger. Angel chuckled silently to herself, glancing between the last particicution and Lydia, enjoying the look of fear on the old woman's face as the former raised the whistle to her lips, inhaled very deeply, and blew. Immediately, the leaders of Gilead were swallowed in a sea of red screams of murder and war and cries of pain and fear echoed across the land. The Handmaids ripped them apart with teeth and claws as they finally paid back the debt that has been owed to them for all agony they unjustly suffered.

Angel relished in the screams of the Wives for stealing their children, the Aunts for treating them like cattle, and the Commanders for raping the lot of them. Looking down at the remaining oppressors who were spared this horrific death, she saw how some the women clung to one another as they cried, their hands covering their ears in an attempt to block out the noise. She tore her attention from them and watched from her vantage point on the stage, finding nothing but poetic justice in their deaths. The unforgettable sight where black, blue and brown drown in the raging sea of red was like looking at a 17th Century painting that captures that one beautiful and terrifying moment in history you just want to hang in a museum for all to see.

After what felt like an eternity, the Last Particicution was over, the red sea dispersing, satisfied with the death of their enemy that were on the ground bloody, battered, and some with missing limbs. The remaining Commanders, Wives and Aunts that were spared that kind of death were horrified by the sight of the mangled bodies littering the grass. Liam turned to the terrified remaining authorities of Gilead, the feeling of victory and satisfaction was not lost on his face for justice that has been delivered for his Mother's pain and misery. Deciding to torment them further, he walked up to them, "Their fate should be considered a mercy compared to the real hell that awaits all of you." he said, smirking faintly at the terrified looks on their faces, now wishing they had died with the others. Liam then issued orders to have all of them escorted to the buses for transport to the domed up Correctional Facility he was fond of calling 'Hell on Earth' for all the pain these monsters were about to go through.

When they were finally gone, Angel sent her son a telepathic thanks before speaking into the microphone again, "Thank you all for your participation, I'm sure many of you wanted to get that out." Angel said, smiling at the sight of the dead Aunts that were ripped apart by their charges for all the hell they put them through. "The damage that has been done to you, to all who have suffered, I fear will remain with us until our last day on this planet." Angel said sadly, her shared pain going out to her sisters. "But it is my hope, that with strength and love, can we rebuild this nation back to the way things were before Gilead, to bring back a newer brighter America, for the future, for ourselves, and for our children." they cheered and applauded for her speech, happy and overjoyed at the idea of America coming back to their country.

Angel smiled, feeling accomplished and overwhelmingly happy, but she was not done, there was still one more thing left to do, something that needed to be done. Raising a hand to calm them down, she spoke again, "My sisters, by laws of Gilead, we were forbidden from ever using our own names, we could only whisper them in secret, to have those few moments where we were not property." she paused as melancholy stole over her features. Looking at the crowd, she saw her friend June, Janice and Emily standing at the front, with a smile directed at her friends, "From this day forth, say your names, say them with pride and without fear or shame. Fore today marks the end of Gilead, and with it, the end of the Handmaids. No longer will you remain as slaves, you are free." At the end of her speech, the crowd thundered in roars of applause and celebration, feeling the weight of chain finally released from their body and soul.

Angel allowed their elation and relief wash over her, a smile present upon her face as she sighed in contentment. Looking down at the flag that was still grasped in her hand, she glanced at her son who gave her a knowing smile, one she shared with him, she raised the Gilead flag with her powers, bringing the audience's attention to her as the piece of fabric flapped in the wind. With a snap of her fingers, she set the flag aflame, making the audience cheer as the flag burned, marking the end of Gilead and its tyranny.

* * *

_**I feel very good about this story. This is by far my favorite Handmaid's Tale fic. Thank you all for reading, please leave a review and tell me if this gave you all the justice you all needed.**_


End file.
